


100 Drabbles

by mastyleslik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabbles, Kid Fic, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Sexual Content, Ziam Ficathon, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastyleslik/pseuds/mastyleslik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 short drabbles based on this prompt and inspired by downlookingup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Look at me-just breath, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downlookingup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downlookingup/gifts).



He was fine, really he was. The lights just seemed a little brighter than usual but he was fine. Zayn runs a hand through his hair as he continued to push the shopping cart whilst forcing a smile on his face to convince Maya he was fine. Because he was. 

He just couldn’t understand why his chest felt like it was closing in on him. Why his hands couldn’t stop trembling as he pushed. But he was fine. 

“Baba? Are you okay?” Maya asked, her big brown eyes filled with concerned. 

Zayn nodded. “Of course, love.” He was. He was fine. 

Suddenly he fell to his knees, a bright white light covered his vision, his throat closed up, and he could feel his heart wanting to burst out of his ribcage. A wave came crashing down on him but he couldn’t reach the surface, he just kept sinking further down. He was screaming at the top of his lungs for Maya who seemed to be screaming and reaching for him. They were in the ocean now, water covering them both. 

He was not fine. 

Big strong arms wrapped around him, making the wave slowly disappear as the feeling of panic died down. Liam came to his vision as his breathing started to calm down a little, his hands were balled up in fists as hot tears streamed down his face. “Look at me- just breath, okay?” 

Zayn nodded as he mirrored Liam taking deep breath in and deep breaths out. When he came too, he realized he was in the comfort of their own bed, in the house they call home. “Where’s Maya? Is she okay?” He asked in a panic, ready to run out of the room to see their daughter. 

Liam shushed him, bringing him closer to him. “She’s asleep love, its okay.” Zayn nodded, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. “You’re okay, it was just a dream.” 

“Just a dream,” He agreed as Liam placed a kiss on the top of his head. “Just a dream.”


	2. "You can't keep doing this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy

“You can’t keep doing this,” said Zayn with an amused smile. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched Liam sobbing in the middle of the living room floor whilst holding Maya’s baby pictures. “She has to grow up, you know?”

Liam nodded. “I just can’t believe my little princess is going to pre-school.” He holds the pictures close to his chest, almost as if pressing them to his heart it will magically stop his little girl from growing up. “She’s growing up way too fast, Z.” 

Zayn chuckles and made his way to sit next to him. He removes the pictures from Liam’s hands and replaces them with his own. “I know but she’s still going to be our little girl, even after she gradates high school and gets married,” Liam winced. “She’s ours for ever.” 

“Ours,” Liam sighed before pressing a sweet peck on Zayn’s lips. “What would I do without you?” Zayn threw his head back in a cackle, making Liam’s eyes crinkle with happiness. 

“Probably drown in your tears,” Zayn said after he calmed himself down. “Besides, we still have Jacob.” As if he knew he was being called, three-year-old Jacob made his entrance with a squeal and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

“Daddy, come play!” Grabbing Liam’s hand and pulling him along with him. Liam picked him up and ran, causing Jacob to squeal in happiness. Leaving Zayn to pick up the pictures with a smile. 

Yeah, his life turned out to be really great.


End file.
